


Second step: Breakfast in bed

by sofi150398



Series: Ian's plan [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi150398/pseuds/sofi150398
Summary: Now that the first step of Ian's plan was a success. It's time to put in motion phase two:  Breakfast, especially coffee.If the first step was waking him up with the things Mickey liked most in the world (Ian and sex); the second step was the things Mickey almost liked as much. The plan's goal was for Mickey to realize being woken up wasn't necessarily an act of war, so logically breakfast in bed was a great idea.*Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian's plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Second step: Breakfast in bed

Since the day Ian put his plan in motion, he started waking Mickey up with sex every day for the most part of the next two weeks. It had actually made wonders to Mickey's habit of waking up tense and scared. In fact, by the second week, every time Ian kissed his neck and teased his ear while he was still sleeping, he just peacefully opened his eyes and turned around to meet his husband’s lips. 

However, Ian wanted more, he wanted Mickey to always feel safe enough to sleep soundly, not just when he was wrapped in his arms. That is why Ian knew he had to step up his game. 

For now, the rest of the Gallaghers had strict orders not to wake Mickey up under any circunstances, if they needed something Ian was their man to go. If they needed specifically something from Mickey, and he was sleeping Ian would be the one to wake Mickey up. No exceptions until Ian said otherwise. And of course, they had to keep their mouth shut about it. This gave Ian the possibility of focusing on his plan, without worrying about his siblings fucking up their progress. 

The second step was as simple as the first one: Breakfast, especially coffee. If the first step was waking him up with the things Mickey liked the most in the world (Ian and sex); the second, was naturally the thing Mickey liked almost as much. As a matter of fact, before doing anything else (except Ian sometimes), when Mickey got up in the mornings, he headed directly downstairs to grab a cup of black sugarless coffee. The mere smell of it snapped him out of his shit mood.

So if this whole plan rested on Mickey being woken up by things he liked, so that he could realize being woken up wasn't necessarily an act of war, logically breakfast in bed was a great idea. From there they could move forward with the rest of his plan.

It was an early Monday morning and they had a busy day ahead. At 9 am they had to be on the growing plant collecting the weed and cash, then they had to go to the Alibi and finally do whatever deliveries they had scheduled throughout the evening.

The clock read 6:30 am when Ian sneaked out of bed making sure not to wake Mickey up on the process. He wanted them to have time for what he had planned. It was more difficult than he had initially thought to disentangle himself from Mickey's body, being so tightly wrapped around him, but he managed to do so with no so much as a stir from his husband, which was actually a pretty good sign, meaning Mickey was sleeping a little heavier than usual.

Ian put some sweats on and a discarded t-shit and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, he started the coffee machine, took out the ingredients for pancakes and started fixing the mix together.

Half an hour later, satisfied enough with the pile of eight pancakes dripping with syrup in front of him, he fried up some bacon and whipped a few eggs. When the food was ready, he poured two big cups of steaming coffee. 

He put everything on a tray, arranging it to look nice, but not too sappy and was careful not to drop it as he returned to their bedroom. Silently sliding the door open while balancing the tray on one arm, he stealthily made his way inside and shut the door behind him, hoping to keep out as much of his family’s noise as possible. 

Mickey was unsurprisingly still asleep, he had never been a morning person. Ian placed the breakfast on their thankfully clear night table. It probably wasn't wise holding it on his hands while waking Mickey up.

For a few seconds, he stood there studying the best way to proceed and maybe admiring his husband's sleeping form for a bit, if he was honest Mickey looked almost... innocent. Not wanting to startled him too much, he softly called his name. Mickey stirred a little and unconsciously hid his face on the pillow, but he didn't wake up yet. Ian smiled at him. 

The redhead carefully placed his hand on Mickey's temple, gently caressing him. The minute Mickey felt the touch he jerked awake, flinching away from Ian's fingers. Ian heart clenched at than, but it was not the time to dwell on his thoughts.

"Hey... hey... it's just me" He whispered patiently. Mickey looked confused for a moment, his eyes fogged with sleep, but then his stare focused on Ian recognizing there was no threat around them and slumped back against the bed.

"The fuck do you want, Gallagher?" He asked in his characteristically charming way. Ian took the tray and gently placed it next to Mickey on their bed. Mickey straightened his posture and questioningly looked down at the it and then up at Ian, waiting for an answer. 

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have some breakfast in bed" Ian said nervously, these kinds of things weren't really their comfort zone. Briefly remembering the time they had tried to take a bath together, he sighed. Mickey raised one eyebrow.

"Is it my birthday or something?" His voice was still raspy and an octave lower than normal, but the look on his eyes told Ian he was now completely awake.

"Or something" Ian agreed shortly, clearly not desiring to elaborate. Mickey obviously wasn't completely convinced. 

"Are you still trying to make us do romantic couply shit?" His tone was skeptical. Ian couldn't do anything but roll his eyes, of course his husband wouldn’t just say thank you. 

"No, I'm not, I just thought it would be nice” He said a little annoyed, but soon his face softened." Now, can you stop being a brat and have some pancakes?" He loved the guy, but if someone knew how difficult Mickey could get was Ian. Fortunately, he also knew how to handle him. 

Mickey shrugged seemingly uninterested, yet Ian saw his lips slightly curving upwards in an almost imperceptible smile. Without further discussion, he went directly for a cup of coffee, not even acknowledging the food at first. Yep, Ian knew his man. 

Ian circled the bed and sat beside his husband, he grabbed a plate and helped himself to some eggs and bacon. After sipping his coffee for a while, Mickey turned his attention to the pancakes. He watched as Mickey devoured them as an starving man.

"Hey, those are for the both of us" He scolded him with not much of a bite, truly he prepared them already knowing their fate. Mickey smirked around a mouthful of dough and syrup.

"Shut it, bitch, you woke me up for this” He swallowed and hurriedly washed down some more. “These are mine now. Deal with it" Mickey said pulling his arm around the plate protectively.

Ian pretended to be annoyed and playfully tried to steal one out of the pile. Mickey slapped his hand away and put them out of his reach. "Don't you dare, fucker" He warned holding his fork threateningly. Ian raised his arms in surrender.

"You're a shitty husband, I made you breakfast in bed and you can't even share the damn pancakes" Ian teased him.

"Well, pretty face, you're the one who married me, so..." Mickey winked at his husband; the redhead just laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess I did" Ian's tone was so full love and the adoration in his green eyes was so sincere, that Mickey felt a shiver run through him. He would never get totally used to Ian looking at him as if he was the center of the world. Bowing his head trying to hide himself from the intense gaze, Mickey was silent for a few moments.

"This was... nice" He said awkwardly still avoiding Ian's eyes.

"Yeah?" Ian asked. This time Mickey raised his eyes to look at his husband.

"Yeah" He answered a bit more confident this time. Ian smirked smugly.

"Well, you can thank me later in the shower" He said seductively, it has half a joke, half a proposition and they both knew it. Mickey shook his head disapprovingly and grabbed Ian's neck, pulling him closer, their lips almost touching. 

"And here I thought you did it out of the goodness of your heart" Mickey's reply came right before kissing him deeply.

The next couple of weeks, Ian made sure that the times he didn't wake Mickey up for sex, he woke him up with at least the promise of a hot cup of coffee and after that, an equally hot joined shower. And, if by the second week Mickey didn't really jumped anymore, Ian counted it as an absolute win.

It was time for phase three.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The next part of the series will be up soon. Cheers!


End file.
